Naps
by portalshipping
Summary: A sleeping girl can cause pandemonium in a boy. (In which I write dumb ShiorixSuga.)


The two had been sitting at the coffee table since the morning, working on paperwork. It wouldn't have taken so long if they hadn't taken such a long break in the beginning. Shiori and Suga spent it conversing about things and messing around. The usually focused Suga had loosened up considerably, nearly forgetting their duty before he glanced back at the papers. Suga, at that point in time, would have honestly not minded staying like that a little longer. After all, the finished work meant Shiori's departure…

Once they finally got back to it, their conversations slowly diminished. They were back to work.

The sun was at its highest point in the sky, but no one could tell due to the clouds. Even though it was midday, it may as well have been evening. The clouds rolled in during the late morning, and little light made it past the closed curtains. It was a gloomy and sleepy day; the atmosphere filled with dream-inviting energy. The museum was at a comfortable temperature, and Suga was going to comment on this.

As he turned his head to look at her, Shiori slowly fell over and landed on his lap.

Suga was surprised (to say the least), and he would have jumped if he didn't have the weight of a human on his legs. Shiori had mentioned not getting very much sleep last night, but the statement was not processed by the preoccupied boy; he hadn't slept very well either. Still, she must have been really exhausted to crash like that.

Suga started to consider touching her face. He quickly caught himself in his thoughts, and silently berated himself. Her resting profile looked so peaceful, though; he couldn't help but stare. Shiori's caramel hair was half in her face. Suga absent-mindedly brushed it back behind her ear. He felt the softness of it, and figured she wouldn't mind if he touched it just a _little_ more.

The boy peacefully stroked her hair for a while, then decided he was content. He was being creepy enough as is. As he started to remove his hand, Shiori frowned and flipped her body. She wrapped her hands around Suga's arm and cuddled up against it. Needless to say, it was really adorable. Suga, on the other hand, almost had a heart attack.

He tried to take his arm out of her grasp, but her strength at resting state was inhuman. Suga eventually gave up and submitted to the sleeping girl. However, the fact remained that his position was uncomfortable. He slowly slid his legs out from underneath her, making sure to not wake her up. He used his free arm as a makeshift pillow for Shiori.

Lying down next to her, Suga felt very inappropriate. This was the only option, other than waking her up. (He decided to apologize later.) They were lying on the floor, facing each other. Perhaps a little too close for Suga's comfort. Why was he trying so hard not to wake her up? Suga didn't know, himself. Maybe just common courtesy, or because she was so cute when she slept. No, no; definitely not the latter, Suga thought. He was simply doing this to—

A fact that was unknown to Suga: Shiori almost always sleeps with a body pillow. If he did know this, he would have most likely been more prepared for what happened next.

A small vocalization broke the silence in the room, and Shiori shuffled around. Her arms ended up around Suga's waist. The short distance between them became even shorter as Shiori cuddled up against his chest. The boy had such inner turmoil, he just froze. Shiori let out a small sigh as she fell back into dreamland.

This was a situation Suga had never been in. He didn't know what to do.

Eventually, he got used to being a human body pillow (or, as used to it as he could possibly be). He even fell asleep.

.:.:.

The room smelled like oak. It was also warmer than it should be. Did it warm up outside? Shiori opened her eyes slowly. Half of her vision was dark. She realised the source of heat was coming from under her. She lifted herself off the ground.

Yes, she was lying on top of Suga. Their legs intertwined, arms wrapped around each other. Shiori wasn't aware that she fell asleep, so this just added onto her feelings of disorganization. Her face flushed in embarrassment. She allowed her eyes to wander. They landed on Suga's tranquil face. He was sleeping serenely. Shiori gave a little laugh. "Sorry, Suga-kun," She muttered.

Shiori only noticed she was still hovering over him once he opened his light blue eyes, staring straight back at her. Suga sheepishly smiled. Shiori quickly got off of him, and they were separated.

They both felt nervous, due to the creepy actions they did whilst the other was asleep.

Suga looked around for a bit, and then scribbled a memo. He still used them, considering he was not used to his voice yet. Shiori couldn't blame him. She still wished she could hear him talk more often.

'_it's gotten late'_

"Oh, uh, you're right." She looked at the windows and scratched her head. "It really is dark outside." They must have slept for a few hours. Their conversation was interrupted by the sound of her stomach.

Suga grinned. '_Should I make dinner?'_ He was feeling pretty hungry himself.

"I'll make dinner this time, okay?" Suga's eyes brightened and he nodded enthusiastically. Shiori started to get up to go to the kitchen.

"Shii-chan." The sudden sound of her nickname stopped Shiori. Her head turned to him, and their eyes locked onto each other. "Thank you." Suga said softly.

They both gave quiet smiles.

.:.:.

A/N: ive been listening to nsync for an hour.

i just wrote this like. tonight. so. i apologise for grammar/spelling mistakes (and cliché-ness … its literally who i am ,,,)

this is the first fanfic i've ever finished. IM SORRY YOU READ THIS OMG,,

also pls don't ask what the "paperwork" is. i have no idea


End file.
